


when it feels so good (then it just comes natural)

by hornynotonmain (IrreverentFangirl)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Canon Disabled Character, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/hornynotonmain
Summary: Barbara and Kori have Dick for the night.





	when it feels so good (then it just comes natural)

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is,,,,straight to the fucking point. no plot, just semi-kinky sex. this is really my first dickkorybabs im putting out there, huh.  
> just so y’all know in this fic (and my dc universe) dick is a trans man. he has some bottom dysphoria and only uses the word ‘cunt’ in reference to his vagina but is fine with using other euphemisms in regards to his partners’ vaginas (he calls babs’s a pussy). i based this off my own bottom dysphoria - i’m not a trans man tho - i’m a genderqueer lesbian. also, dick is the receiving partner in this. he is penetrated with a strap-on. if that makes you uncomfortable or it triggers dysphoria, feel free to avoid this. please tell me if i messed up at all in my depiction of a trans man.  
> hope y’all enjoy.

_Ballerina smile but your sex like whoa_   
_I'm saying rhythm is a talent it can not be a taught whoa whoa babe_   
**_Well it feels so good then it just come natural_ ** _  
_Baby arch your back point your toes 

****- Arch & Point** **Miguel** **

Kori had Dick pressed into the wall opposite their bed, a wicked smile curved onto her lips. Behind them, Barbara sat on their bed, naked save for a set of lacy green lingerie, her thick red curls piled on top of her head.

Kori had not put her own fiery curls up, instead allowing them to fall down to the heavy curve of her hips. She hadn’t bothered with clothes, either; the only thing she was wearing was a large purple strap-on. She trailed a hand down from Dick’s neck to his puffy lips and pressed firm fingers against his aching clitoris. Dick whimpered. “Oh, you are so wet for me,” she said. “Well, for us. Barbara, you should see how wet our boy is for us.”

Barbara’s answering laugh was heavy, sensual. “Is he dripping, Kori?”

Kori bit her full lower lip as she slipped her fingers into Dick’s cunt. Dick cried out, his back arching. “Right down his slutty thighs. He is so ready for us.”

“Oh, would look at our beautiful boy. Bring him over here, Kori?”

Kori didn’t hesitate to swoop down and lift Dick up. Dick reflexively wrapped his legs around her waist. Kori giggled and pressed a searing lip into his scarlet-bitten lips. “Come on, love,” she said. “Let’s see what Barbara has in mind.”

Dick could feel Kori’s strap against his skin.

Kori carried Dick to the bed, then dropped him into Barbara’s lap.  Barbara arranged him so he was straddling her thighs. She hooked her fingers under his chin and forced him to meet her scorching gaze. “Who am I to you, Richard?” she asked.

Dick swallowed hard. “Mistress.”

She rewarded him with a kiss that would’ve been almost chaste if they weren’t all but naked. “Good boy. And her?”

Dick turned so he was staring at Kori, adoration shining through expression. “My goddess.”

Kori shuddered.

“Here’s what you’re going to do, baby. You’re going to eat me out while Kori fucks you. If you stop paying attention, Kori will stop too. How does that sound?”

Dick closed his eyes. “It sounds amazing, Mistress,” he said.

“Then get to work.”

Dick moved down Barbara’s body, pulling her panties down and off her long legs as he did so. He got into position so his face hovered over her mound, moving her legs so they hooked over his neck. He felt Kori behind, putting a condom on her strap and lubing it up before pressing it against his entrance.

“What are you two waiting for? Get to work.”

So they did.

Dick buried his face in Barbara’s pussy, nuzzling her clit with his nose as he probed at her hole with his tongue. He breathed heavily as Kori slid into him; she gripped at his hips.

Even as Dick lost himself to the sensation of being filled, he didn’t allow himself to ignore Barbara. He worshipped her, swiping his tongue up from her perineum to her clit several times before wrapping his lips around her bundle and _sucking_.

Barbara keened, her hands flying to entangle themselves in his thick curls, forcing him even closer to her. “Fuck, Dickie, that’s so good! Do that again.”

Behind him, Kori hadn’t faltered. “He’s such a good slut for us,” she said, sounding as casual as if they were gathered around the kitchen table, having breakfast. “Look how eager he is to make you feel you good. Look at how his gorgeous cunt sucks me in. He loves this.” She moved one of her hands from his hip, to swat at his ass.

Dick cried out into Barbara and she moaned. “God, Kori. Isn’t he so beautiful? Our stunning boy?”

Kori moved forward, pressing the dildo even deeper into him, so she could pull Barbara into a filthy kiss. “He is,” she said into Barbara’s lips. “We are lucky.”

After that, it didn’t take long for Dick to climax. His vision went white as he all but collapsed onto Barbara. He was allowed a moment to recollect himself before Barbara said, “Help me lie down, both of you. Dickie, I want you to fuck me with your fingers while Kori sits on my face.”

They were eager to obey and quickly got into position. Kori took her strap-on off and let it fall to the ground, landing on a towel she had laid down.

Dick was thrilled to be able to watch as Kori lowered herself onto Barbara’s face. He buried two fingers deep in Barbara’s pussy, while his thumb rubbed on her clit. Kori was forceful as she chased after her pleasure, grinding hard down on Barbara.

They came in unison.

Afterwards, Dick stood up and pulled Barbara into his arms, picking her up and moving her to the couch so he and Kori could strip the bed and replace the sheets with a fresh set. He got Barbara back into the bed afterwards, waited for her take her bra off before setting her down in the middle of the bed and curling around her, resting his head on her breasts. She giggled and swept his hair out of his eyes.

Kori settled on the other side of the bed and handed each of them a water bottle before grabbing the remote and turning the t.v. on. “What are we watching tonight?” she asked.

“Let’s let Dick choose,” Barbara said. “Since he was so good for us tonight.”

Dick brightened. “Was I really?” he asked.

Kori beamed at him before leaning down and pressing a light kiss against his temple. “You were perfect, love.”

“Then let’s watch Atlantis!” Dick decided.

Barbara snorted and wrapped one arm around his shoulders and the other around Kori’s waist. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me to write on [my tumblr](http://lichonmain.tumblr.com/) or [my comic book sideblog](http://daughterofthemyscira.tumblr.com/).


End file.
